moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Abis Mal
Abis Mal is a villain from Disney's Aladdin series who first appeared in The Return of Jafar. He is a thief who has obsession for riches. His name is a play on the word "abysmal", which is a fairly accurate assessment. Mal is voiced by Jason Alexander. Abis Mal is the most recurring villain in the Aladdin TV Series, appearing in 13 episodes. The Return of Jafar The movie opens with Abis Mal and his minions in their hideout, with Abis Mal keeping all the gold and treasures for himself, much to the anger of his gang. Aladdin ultimately intervened, making a fool out of Abis Mal and taking all the treasure (with the intent to return it to those who need the money). Later, Abis crosses paths with Aladdin on the Agrabah streets, and orders his minions to attack. Abis winds up in another embarrassing defeat when Iago gets in the fray. That evening, while Abis was drawing water from a well, his gang decided to do away with their double-crossing boss. Just before they arrive, though, Abis pulls up a black lamp (or, rather, Jafar's lamp) and begins to shine it up, hoping to get some cash off it. Naturally, in doing so, Abis Mal releases Jafar, and scares off Abis's would-be murderers in the process. Knowing that he could not directly kill Aladdin (as a genie), Jafar saw a chance for revenge through Abis's partnership. Of course, he was still required to grant Abis's three wishes. Abis's first wish was to have "The Legendary Sunken Treasure Ship of Gordumare" and Jafar granted it by teleporting himself and Abis to the ship itself, which was at the bottom of the ocean. Unable to breathe under water, Abis then had to forfeit his second wish to return to the desert (Abis did not verbally wish to return to the desert because he was holding his breath. He nodded "Yes" when Jafar asked him if he wanted to return to the surface.) Now down to one wish and threatened by Jafar to work with him if he wanted it, Abis became Jafar's unfortunate patsy. Teamed with Jafar, Abis Mal succeeds in capturing all of Aladdin's friends, with the ultimate finish being that Aladdin would be executed for the murder of the Sultan (although the real Sultan was still alive and captured). With his goals complete, Jafar turns to the business of freeing himself from the power of the lamp, which can only be done if Abis Mal (technically Jafar's "master") wishes for it. He offers Abis Mal huge amounts of gold and treasure in return for using his last wish to free Jafar---essentially granted all of Abis Mal's wishes without technically using the wish itself. Abis, however, isn't convinced that Jafar's claim is true and hesitates from wishing, thinking that after making the wish all the treasure Jafar had conjured would merely vanish. Aladdin quickly moves in to capture Jafar's lamp in Abis's moment of hesitation and quickly incurs Jafar's wrath. During the fight, Abis Mal winds up tangled in a tree, where he stays for the rest of the film, including after Jafar's death. In the very end after the credits Abis Mal is still tangled in the tree and is left to ponder, "Does this mean I don't get my third wish?". Aladdin TV Series Abis Mal is a recurring villain on the Aladdin television series-as the Comic relief. Usually accompanied by his much-smarter sidekick Haroud, Abis Mal plans usually revolve around his goal of becoming rich and powerful. Thankfully, his incompetence, combined with Aladdin's meddling, usually results in a series of embarrassing defeats for Abis. Some of his more notable plans include using magical Mood-Stones (which impress upon a victim a specific emotion on touch, depending on the stone's nature) to disable Aladdin and company, slipping petrifying Rock Ifrit venom into the Sultan's bath oils and blackmailing him for the antidote (though the only one who used them was Iago), attempting to create a super-strength potion from the yolk of a Griffin's unhatched egg, using a mystic hourglass to go back in time and turn Agrabah into his own kingdom from the day of its very foundation, and stealing Eden's bottle to get three wishes (though he was too stupid to use them effectively). The second-to-last episode reveals that Abis Mal also had an ancestor named Abnor Mal (pun on abnormal). In an atypical episode Abis Mal put a spell on Princess Jasmine and her pet tiger "Rajah" -which then backfired-instead of making Abis Mal the Ruler of Agrabah-it turned Jasmine and Rajah into evil twins! In the TV series of Aladdin Abis Mal wears a shirt that that cuts off above his belly button exposing his chubby belly. Trivia *In the Return of Jafar, Abis Mal knew that genies couldn't kill, but in Some Enchanted Genie, he acts surprised when Eden tells him that she can't kill. Then again, he is so stupid that he easily could have forgotten. *He or Haroud seem to posses some knowledge of magic, as they have been transformed by magic several times but have always managed to resume their human forms. *He has been turned into stone (by the Rock Ifrit), a cockroach (by his own backfired wish on Eden's bottle), and many other things. *He has a small obsession with hats. In Return of Jafar and Some Enchanted Genie, he attempted to use one of his wishes for a new hat. Or when ever he becomes Sultan the first thing he goes for his the Sultan's "big fluffy hat". When he travelled back in time to change history, his ancestor Abnor Mal showed a similar interest in hats. External links * Abis Mal: Agrabah's enemies Category:Disney's Aladdin characters Category:Fictional thieves Category:Villains